


Family Night

by coolwonho



Category: K-pop
Genre: Kihyun - Freeform, Other, changkyun - Freeform, hyungwon - Freeform, jooheon - Freeform, minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, shownu - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolwonho/pseuds/coolwonho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3/10 don't recommend bowling with these guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is accurate. Please give this lots of love. This is the greatest bowling. Of All Time.

The sounds of children laughing and bowling balls hitting the waxed runway filled the ears of the boys. It wasn’t everyday that they get a day off. Actually, it was rare they were even allowed to go out, so when the opportunity came, you bet they wouldn’t pass the opportunity up.

“Alright, boys. I say we pick teams now.” Shownu placed his hands on his hips and looked at the rest of the gang, as if asking for approval.

“Why do we need teams? It’s not like we actually even know how to bowl.” Jooheon rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bench.

“Because i’m the leader and we do as I say. Besides, you, wonho, and kihyun owe me for the chimney incident. I had to use the money in my savings account to replace the chimney.” Wonho cringed at the thought of having been stuck in a chimney right under Jooheon’s blowhole.

“Can we just make teams and not talk about that event, please?” Shownu nodded and picked another team leader.

“Hyungwon you’re the second team leader. Gather your people and I’ll gather mine.” Hyungwon nodded and proceeded on analyzing the boys on their skills, and picked his first teammate.

“Kihyun.” Kihyun scooted closer to Hyungwon and jumped in place. Shownu’s insides burned up. I wanted Kihyun he thought to himself. He clenched his fist and mentally kicked himself for allowing this fool he calls his friend go first.

“Alright….” He looked between Changkyun, Jooheon, Wonho, and Minhyuk. “I pick…… Jooheon.” Jooheon stomped his foot and walked over to Shownu, mumbling something about how he didn’t want to be stuck with someone who makes protein shakes with vegetables AND fruit combined.

Hyungwon shrugged and continued to think about who was next in line. He looked at Changkyun, who was giving him a creepy smile and continuously raising his eyebrows. Hyungwon quickly cut eye contact and looked at Wonho. He knew Wonho was the most likely to have the best hand-eye coordination, which gave team Hyungwon the advantage. He pointed a finger at Wonho and patted his shoulder.

“Your turn.” He smirked at Shownu, knowingly that he was either down to the maknae, or the spider-man kisser. Shownu breathed heavily and thought about his choice. He, much like Hyungwon, experienced that same creepy eye contact with a rather overly excited Changkyun.

“MINHYUK.” Shownu let out a long breath he had been holding in without hesitation. He knew that it was a big mistake, pairing Jooheon and Minhyuk together, but he had to do what he had to do. He couldn’t stand the thought of picking Changkyun next to Jooheon. He would never hear the end to their conversation about Kanye West.

“Alright! Let’s bowl!” Changkyun blinked and looked at both teams who were starting to get into their positions.

“W-wait! What about me?” Shownu looked at Changkyun, slapped his forehead, and laughed.

“Of course! How can I forget!” Changkyun cockily smiled and started walking to Team Shownu’s area.

“Here’s 30$! Be a pal and go buy us some drinks!” Shownu cheekily smiled and gestured Changkyun towards the food court. Changkyun’s smile faded. _It’s just like 8th grade gym class all over again._

The first few rounds went smooth and went absolutely great for Team Kihyungwonho. Hyungwon watched his teammate bowl with satisfaction, knowing that they knew what they were doing. Wonho occasionally only managed to knock 4 pins down and Kihyun 2, but that was 6 more than Team Shownu. Hyungwon snickered every time it was their turn to bowl.

Shownu sat on the bench in frustration, pulling at his hair and resting his head on the table.

“For the _LOVE OF GOD_ Jooheon! The pins are in the middle! Not the gutter!” Minhyuk scolded Jooheon and took the ball from him, attempting to show him how it’s really done. Jooheon rolled his eyes and pushed Minhyuk with two fingers.

“Oh yeah, pretty boy?” Minhyuk looked at Jooheon, disgusted and appalled. He brushed his hand away from his chest and put the ball down on the rack.

“Yeah.. What are you gonna do about it?” Shownu shook his head and wondered what he did to deserve such a lousy bowling team. Hyungwon looked over at the bickering boys, with eyes wide.

“I’ll show you a strike!” Jooheon yelled at Minhyuk.

“JOOHEON, MINHYUK IS NOT A BOWLING BALL GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF THERE!” Shownu stood up and ran to separate the boys, pulling Jooheon’s first two fingers out of Minhyuk’s nose. Changkyun returned with the drinks and snacks just as this was happening. He looked mortified and wanted to make a run out of there. He couldn’t stand to watch his hyungs fight. He placed the tray down on their table and ran to Team Disaster and stepped in between the three men.

“STOP FIGHTING YOU’RE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART! You think it’s worth ruining a brotherhood over a game like this?! This isn’t even real bowling for crying out loud! We’re at John’s Incredible Pizza in the kid’s bowling section! The pins are tied to _STRINGS_! So can we just get along and have a friendly game instead?” The 6 boys in the teams stopped what they were doing and looked at Changkyun with a sympathetic and genuine expression.

“He’s right.” Wonho said as he swallowed a buffalo wing whole. “We can’t let this ruin our friendship.” Kihyun gasped and pulled out his hanky from his shirt pocket and cleaned the honey mustard sauce from Wonho’s face.

“Silly, goose! Don’t speak with your mouth full!” Hyungwon elbowed Kihyun in his ribcage and mouthed _not now_!

“Exactly! Maybe we should listen to Changkyun? Jooheon, I say you sit on the bench for now, take a breather while Changkyun subs for y-” Shownu didn’t get to finish his sentence due to Changkyun’s banshee scream.

“SO LONG LOSER OUT OF MY WAY BIG DADDY CHANGKYUN IS IN THE LEAGUE!” Minhyuk high-fived Changkyun and handed him a pink bowling ball. Shownu broke into a sweat. Did he really just pair up the most destructive duo together? What has he done..

Jooheon huffed and plopped down on the bench, glaring at the traitor who took his place. “Fake…” He whispered to himself sadly, wiping away his single tear.

As usual, Team Hyungwon took the lead and improved their scored each time they were up. Shownu’s team on the other hand, was doing no better. Shownu grabbed the bowling ball and took a deep breath, concentrating on his next move. He slightly backed up, got into position, and bowled. The ball went down the isle at lightning speed, hitting every pin in its path. Changkyun and Minhyuk both cheered loudly in the background, clapping and whistling.

“Nice touchdown, leader!” Changkyun slapped Minhyuk upside the head and corrected him.

“It’s not touchdown, idiot! Don’t you anything about bowling? It’s called a homerun. Amateurs, right Shownu?” Shownu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed slowly, holding back his anger.

“It’s called a strike. Please remember that. And those things? The white things? Are NOT called juggling sticks. They’re called pins.” He said in the most calm voice he can have. Deep down, he wanted nothing more than to fling those two boys down the bowling isle into the gutter.

Both Minhyuk and Changkyun stood up to go next. They watched as Hyungwon easily rolled the ball down his own isle and hit all the pins. Minhyuk scoffed, earning Hyungwon’s attention.

“I’m sorry, is there something wrong?” He asked. Minhyuk nudged Changkyun who was also snickering and whispered a this guy, right?

“Yeah there is something wrong, pal.” Changkyun said with an emphasis on the word pal.

“Your bowling style is so… Boring.” Minhyuk added, earning a weird look from all three boys on the opposite team.

“Is there another way to make it ‘fun’? Last time I checked, that’s how you’re supposed to bowl. It’s not supposed to be a circus act.” Minhyuk made a perfect 'o’ with his mouth and wheezed.

“Oh my god! You’re so uneducated! I can’t believe it! Your style is so lame and nerdy. Whatever losers.” Kihyun raised an eyebrow at the odd blonde and looked at their score board, which was quite embarrassing. Hyungwon nodded, reassuring Kihyun that they were against idiots.

“Check this out, Hyungwon. Now this is how you bowl. You’re gonna love this! I call this the Minhyuk 3000.” Minhyuk says as he spins the bowling ball, building up hurricane-like speed. Jooheon and Shownu exchange knowing looks and duck under the table. Team Hyungwon shrieks and tells Minhyuk to stop, but he doesn’t listen. Minhyuk let go of the ball, letting it fly in the air, knocking out two lights and blasting through the roof. The entire building stopped what they were doing and stared at Minhyuk in awe. Changkyun firmly told the viewers to mind their own business, and they did just that, not wanting to take part in any of the mess. Hyungwon, the once cool guy, lost his cool. Wonho and Kihyun stared in horror as he stomped to Shownu’s team.

“You fools! You’re gonna end up making our bill up to 800$! You can’t just go around tossing bowling balls into the air!” Changkyun flinched and wiped his face.

“Bro, say it don’t spray it.”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk did the same, “I didn’t ask for a trip to Sea World.” Hyungwon felt every fiber in his body heat up. Wonho gasped and ran over to Hyungwon, who was now tackling Minhyuk.

“HYUNGWON! MINHYUK IS NOT YOUR BOWLING SHOES GET YOUR FOOT AWAY FROM THERE!” Kihyun bit his hand. He quickly gathered some buffalo wings, stuffed them in his pocket and ran away towards the exit. He wanted no part in this.

Shownu stood up and pushed Hyungwon off of Minhyuk and onto the bowling isle.

“Hey! Quit it! That is not a way to act in public!” Hyungwon stood up and brushed himself off.

“Well next time make sure to tell your team to act like mature adults!” Hyungwon walked away angrily towards the exit as well. Wonho helped Minhyuk up and offered him some of his half-eaten wing. Minhyuk slapped it out of his hand, sending it flying towards Changkyun’s face. Wonho dashed towards his wounded wing and fell to his knees, picking it up and bringing it to his chest.

“Shhh, shhh… I’m here it’s okay..” He bit the wing and sadly smiled. He stood up and looked at Changkyun’s face, which was covered in sauce.

“Have you no shame?..” Wonho said as he walked past Changkyun, tears welding in his eyes. Changkyun shook his head and looked at Wonho in pure confusion. He want sure what had just happened.

Jooheon looked up at the gaping hole that Minhyuk had created, asking the lord to take him now. Shownu grabbed Minhyuk by the ear and pulled him aside, scolding him for ruining family game night while Changkyun questioned his entire existence. Jooheon inhaled and exhaled at a steady pace, starting to calm down. He continued looking at the sky until he noticed an object coming down, getting bigger with every second that passed. His eyes widened as he realized (a little too late) that it was the once lost bowling ball Minhyuk had launched into orbit. Jooheon screamed and before anyone knew, was knocked out by the bowling ball. Changkyun watched in horror as his best friend was hit by the ball.

“Jooheon!” Changkyun broke into tears as he watched his unconscious friend lay in the honey-mustard sauce.

Goodnight, Jooheon.


End file.
